Future Metamorphosis
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Toga finds Kagome in the bottom of the well and uses her status as a time traveler to his advantage. How will he shape his future? How will he shape hers?
1. Chapter 1

Alright just a not based on the purification thing. So being that Sesshoumaru is immune to them I'm going with there's a good chance that daddy is as well; it only seems logical. Now if you want to dispute this fact (Sesshoumaru being immune) let me know and I will point you in the direction where it proves otherwise.

With that being said I will also tell you that this is going to be a two shot. I should have the next chapter up in the next week or so but don't quote me on that. So hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered as she fell through the void of time her tears falling with her. "So sorry."

She watched before the blue light took her as Inuyasha leapt above the well eyes red as blood and lips curled into a deadly snarl. He was going to follow her and kill her she had no doubt about it; if she managed to survive the damage he already dealt her.

It really wasn't entirely her fault Kikyo was killed and turned to the dust and ash she was made from. Sesshoumaru was just as much to blame as she was if not more so. Sure it was her arrow the landed the fatal blow but if Sesshoumaru hadn't of thrown her out of his way and straight into her arrow's path she'd still be alive. The glory to be the one to kill Naraku is what caused her death not her arrow… sort of.

Yet because it was her arrow that killed her Inuyasha blamed her saying that she always hated Kikyo and killed her on purpose. She didn't really hate her but she never really liked her either; she wasn't real. However it didn't matter at this point Inuyasha was going to kill her anyway then he'd be without both of them.

Part of her was glad he was going to be stuck alone without no one to truly love him. The part of her that thought that had to be the part of her soul Kikyo once owned. She would never truly wish any ill will towards her friend. Inuyasha always came around once he cooled down and realized things aren't as he initially thought that were. That was always his flaw act first think later.

She hated that part of him since it always caused so much trouble for them. Yet that was also what made him so endearing that brash attitude of his. Well none of that mattered anymore anyway. He would meet her in her time and finish what he started and maybe later live to regret it.

She closed her eyes; the deep gashes in her chest searing painfully as her blood spilled forth leaving drops scattered across time. Darkness surrounded her and she was sure the next time she opened her eyes she'd be in the hereafter which at this point was fine with her.

xx

"I'm sorry!" Kagome cried as she shot straight up into a sitting position only to fall back against the searing pain in her chest. Tears filled her azure eyes and she wasn't sure if it was from the pain in her body or the pain from her broken heart.

"Don't move."

That voice was oddly familiar; where had she heard it before? She turned her head in the direction of the voice and could only make out the barest shape of the man's silhouette. However what she did see was enough to put a little of the picture together. "Sesshoumaru?" The silver hair and the tail end of the fluffy thing he carried was all she could really make out.

"You know my son?" Toga questioned as he leaned forward into the dim moonlight for her to see him better.

Kagome snapped her eyes wide as she paled. "Toga." She gasped causing said inu to arch a dark brow at her. "But… but you're dead." That led to only one conclusion and that was she was dead as well. Yet why was she in the hereafter with Toga and not someone of her own family?

He scooted closer to her and placed his hand to her brow. "Hmm… you're not feverish." He removed his hand and lifted the fur covering her form. "And your wounds haven't reopened." He looked back at her face as he covered her back up. "Perhaps during your battle you lost your mind for as you can see I am alive."

He wasn't surprised that she knew him for many humans in the area were well aware of who he was. What he did find curious was her strange clothing and that she carried the tiniest hint of his scent on her. As far as he could remember this was the first time he had ever met the girl or had her in his company. Even stranger than all of that was finding her unconscious in the bottom of a well. If the well didn't suddenly explode into a blue light drawing his attention to its strange magic he would have never found her. What was she doing in the bottom of the well and injured as she was? Was this the work of an enemy?

"Alive?" She shook her head. "That can't be possible; you died. You died in battle to save Izayoi and Inuyasha." Her eyes filled with tears. "So does that mean I too am dead?"

This girl was strange and he was sure she was completely out of her mind. "Have you taken a hit to the head?" He questioned with a brow arched. "Again as you can see I am alive and well as are you." He nodded. "As for Izayoi there seems to be no danger around her that I can sense and Inuyasha I do not know who that is." He eyed her carefully. "Unless you speak of my child that Izayoi carries which leads me to ask how do you know it's a boy? We only recently discovered her pregnancy not but two months ago."

She suddenly felt very sick to her stomach. Did the well send her further back in time? Well of course it had to otherwise she wouldn't be here with Toga with Inuyasha not even born yet. Why didn't it send her home like it always did? What happened that she was brought into this time and not her own? Did Inuyasha destroy the well while she was inside stuck between times? It was entirely possible since no one could really explain the workings of the well anyway.

She looked away from him and stared at the ceiling of the cavern they were in. "You found me in the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well." She whispered knowing full well that was in fact where he found her.

"I did." He nodded as he stared at her. "Do you wish to tell me how you ended up there?"

She sighed as her tears spilled over remembering how she ended up falling into the well. "I was attacked and fell in." She answered truthfully not elaborating anymore than that. She was in a precarious situation and one that could seriously alter the future if she wasn't careful especially now that she already gave him too much information.

He figured that much out on his own only a simpleton wouldn't know that. "We both know where you were found and how you ended up there." He pointed out causing her to look over at him. "Now what I want to know is why you would think I would be dead from a battle to protect Izayoi and our son and how you know she's carrying my son."

She couldn't lie since she wasn't all that great of a liar anyway so she told the truth or as much of the truth as she dared. "I know the future."

"A seer?" He questioned watching her face carefully trying see if she was lying or not.

She nodded silently thanking the Kami for giving her an out to this situation. If he thought her to be a seer which in a sense she was then she could keep from altering the future too much with what she knew.

"Alright tell me seer what did you see that makes you think I should be dead right now." He ordered with deep ambers slightly narrowed.

She sighed then flinched against the pain when her gashes stretched from the action. "A man," she started and locked stares with him. "he desires your wife."

"Wife?" His brows arched highly as his eyes widened. "I have no wife."

Her brows drew at that. "You aren't betrothed to Izayoi?"

"No." He gave a curt shake of his head. "A mistress; yes. My wife; no."

"Oh." She looked away to thoroughly process that. "Perhaps I was seeing it wrong then." She said to cover her shock.

"Perhaps." He responded drawing her deep blues back to him. He was sure she wasn't being completely honest with him about who and what she was. However he would bid his time for now and catch her when she slipped up. "So this man; who is he?"

She gave a small shake of her head. "I'm not certain I just know he desires Izayoi. His desire is so strong that when she gives birth he kills her and your child. However you save them and as a result you end up dead."

Now that was the biggest load of nonsense that he had ever heard. He would never sacrifice himself for his whore even if she was with child. "I see." He answered with a small nod not bothering to point out why he would never do such a thing. "Well perhaps that will happen and perhaps it won't." He nodded. "Only time will tell what will become of us both."

She nodded in agreement then flinched when she moved. She placed her hand to her chest against the searing pain then brought it out from under the fur to look at it when it felt wet.

"You shouldn't move too much." He ordered as he pulled the fur off her body. "Your wounds are deep and fresh."

Kagome looked down at herself and widened her eyes at the crimson bandages covering her chest and abdomen. Her only real thought was that Toga had to see her topless in order to dress her wounds causing her to blush.

"Are you feeling feverish?" He looked up at her face in the dim light his demon eyes easily seeing her change in color.

"No." She answered with a small shake of her head. "Just a little modest." She whispered.

He couldn't help but smirk at that. "You have nothing I haven't seen before." He pointed out then went back to changing her bandages.

"Yes… well… you haven't seen mine before." She answered and flinched against the pressure of the bandages being pulled tight around her.

"I assure you they're no different than any others beyond their size." He nodded and tied the bandage off on her side.

She blushed a deeper shade of crimson at that. "Um… okay." She whispered and made sure not to look at his face.

He again looked at her face. "I see." He nodded with smirk still in place. "You're untouched."

She nodded without looking at him. Why would she be touched? Inuyasha made it quite clear where she stood in the ladder of his life; second best. Kikyo would always be the first and she would just be the replacement for what he had lost. The best she ever got out of him was a simple kiss and it turned out later that he regretted it. He even went so far as to apologize to Kikyo for it.

"What saddens you?" He questioned as he grabbed her hand and tried to wipe the dried blood from it.

"Heartbreak." She answered quietly.

"From what?" He held her hand gently in his own and watched her face as silent tears spilled over.

"Being second best." She nodded. "Always second best."

He brought her hand up to his mouth and ran his tongue over the dried blood to get it off. "To what?" He questioned as he uncurled her suddenly clenched into a fist fingers so he could finish cleansing her. The salty metallic taste of her blood loaded him with a good amount of information about her. Namely that she had a power deep within her that had yet to be released. He was going to have to explore this further to find out what exactly this power was especially since she was no seer like she claimed.

Her eyes snapped wide at the feel of the hot wet appendage being dragged across her palm. "Um…" She looked over at him and watched as he ran his tongue over her hand a second time. "What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Cleaning you." He shrugged as he eyed her hand over to see if he got it all.

"Oh." She answered not really sure how to handle this situation.

"Now you said you're second best," he started and gave one more lick to her palm to get the last spot he missed. "to what are you referring?"

"Um… another woman." She whispered.

"I see." He nodded and placed her hand back at her side. "You do not desire to be a mistress?"

She shook her head. "No." She sighed sadly. "All I ever wanted was to be loved; truly loved."

"Perhaps the one you wanted to love you wasn't the one meant to love you." He pointed out.

She looked over at him. "Then why did I love him?"

"The heart is fickle." He shrugged. "You can't make it do what it doesn't want to and it always does what you don't want it to."

"I guess." She smiled lightly at him. "Thank you."

He tilted his head slightly. "Thank you? For what are you thanking me?"

"For helping and healing me."

He smiled in return. "Well in that case perhaps it's time I know your name."

"Oh." Her eyes widened as she blushed a light pink. "Um, right. It's Kagome."

"It's a pleasure Kagome." He gave a small bow of his head. "Well Kagome perhaps you should rest so you can heal then we will discuss more about you later."

She nodded at him and slowly pulled the fur covering her up higher around her body.

"In the mean time I will see what I can gather for you to eat." He stood up. "You will be safe here while I'm gone."

She nodded up at him and smiled. "Thank you again Toga-sama."

He smiled at that. "You're a little late for formalities," he nodded. "Toga will be just fine."

"Sorry." She whispered shyly.

"Go to sleep." He ordered with a grin and a shake of his head. "I'll be back shortly."

She nodded at him again and watched him go. What was she going to do? How was she going to get out of this and back home without causing too much of a rift in the timeline? More importantly would she be able to get back home?

So many questions and so few answers. Yet there wasn't much she could do about any of it until she was healed. Toga seemed nice enough maybe he would take her back to where he found her and she could sneak away and try to get back home. It wouldn't be that simple but she had to at least try for she did not belong here in this time. It was just too risky to the time line of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's life.

xx

Toga sat against the wall watching the girl sleep. He could only wonder as to who she really was and where she really came from. There was no doubt in his mind that she came from somewhere else especially with the strange indecent clothing he found her wearing. If her clothes didn't tell him she was from somewhere else the difference in her accent did.

Yet that wasn't the strangest thing about her. No, what was bothering him about the girl beyond knowing about him, Izayoi, and her pregnancy was that he found her in the bottom of the well. If that wasn't strange enough then finding her at the bottom without the slightest hint that she was injured from such a fall was even more peculiar. It was almost as if she was placed there after she was injured in this supposed fight she was involved in.

That was the other thing about her that was off. Sure she showed the injuries of being in a fight but not one defensive wound or counterattack wound anywhere on her hands or arms. Anyone in combat was sure to show at least one of those… well unless they were taken by surprise.

It was entirely possible that she was attacked before she could defend herself such a thing wasn't unheard of. So even if that was the case his other problem with her was that she had the hands of an archer but no bow.

Why was she unarmed when she was attacked? Did she drop her bow and arrows or did she just not have them on her? If so why would she be without them when there was a risk that she could be attacked? Nothing about her was adding up and yet he didn't sense her as a threat to him or anything else in the world.

The more he thought about her the stranger she became especially with knowing his son. Sesshoumaru wasn't known for liking humans or even associating with them… well unless he was out killing them for whatever reason. So it was just as strange for her to say his name like she knew him as more than just a name. He could hear it in her voice that she was almost relieved that it was him she was waking up to.

The question of where did she come from reared its ugly head once again. If Sesshoumaru was near by he would go find out if is son in fact knew the girl. Yet Sesshoumaru was… well he wasn't quite sure where Sesshoumaru was at the moment. That boy was always out wandering around doing who knew what which he was sure involved a lot of death and destruction.

Really he was going to have to watch his back for one day that boy was surely going to put a knife in it.

Sesshoumaru was an issue for another day right now it was this girl Kagome and the fact that she was glowing pink. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening feeling the purifying healing powers trickling across his skin.

Well now if that wasn't interesting.

He was by no means worried about being purified being immune to such powers but if he were a weaker demon he certainly would be. A little more of the puzzle about this girl was coming together. She wasn't a seer she was a miko and a powerful one at that or would be if she were aware of her powers. Clearly she didn't know her potential otherwise she would have healed herself the second she woke up.

Oh he couldn't wait for her to wake up and explain this one away. Though he was sure she wasn't going to be entirely honest with him whatever her excuse was. Something was holding her back from telling him the truth. Whatever it was he was sure it had nothing to do her being afraid that he would harm her for it. It was almost like she was afraid of revealing too much for whatever reason.

Ah well he'd get his answers soon enough; her grumbling stomach said as much.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a note pertaining to this fic I don't know if I'm really ending this fic here but as it stands it is complete for now. I say that because I really had nowhere to go with this or more to the point nowhere I wanted to go with this at the moment. So we'll just leave it here.

Second note at the end of this is a snippet of a Toga/Kagome fic project I've been working on titled Alpha Bitch (title subject to change depending on my mood). I call it a project because instead of writing from beginning to end I've been writing segments of it and slowly meshing them together. So we'll see how it goes and with any luck I'll be getting up the chapters for that in the next few weeks or so.

Now lastly I have a bunch of unfinished fics that I've played with that will never be posted up for adoption. If anyone knows where I can get rid of them or if anyone wants them let me know. They're mostly Kags/Sess fics but a few Kag/Nar fics, and Nar/Sess fics. I'll give you all that I have if anyone wants them and if you do want them all that I ask is that you credit me with the concept and you can take it where you will from that.

I guess that's it for now and I'll see you all out there in fanfic land later. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome stared at the inu as she slowly chewed the dried meat he had acquired for her. "Yes," she finally answered with a nod. "I'm a miko."

"Clearly." Toga snorted. "Now answer my question; why did you say you were a seer when clearly you aren't."

"Um… well you said I was one and I just agreed." She nodded. "So technically I never said I was."

"I certainly hope you aren't trying to test my patience." He narrowed his eyes upon her. "I have been generous and kind with you do not take advantage of that."

She shook her head. "No never; sorry." She bowed her head. "I mean," she sighed. "I want to tell you but it's dangerous."

He stared at the top of her bowed head slowly putting the puzzle together. "If you aren't a seer then tell me how did you know about Izayoi and my child she carries."

"That's the dangerous part." She looked up at him and nodded. "What I know shouldn't be told and if I do tell I don't know what will happen."

"Happen to who? You?" He arched a dark brow at her.

She shook her head. "No; to you and your sons." She looked down and fiddled with the dried piece of meat in her hands. "I've already told you too much and I don't know how much that has changed things."

Alright now he was getting somewhere. This girl could see and alter the future somehow hence her reluctance to reveal too much about herself or where she came from. He could understand her hesitance to talk with that kind of power in her hand and he'd probably be the same. However he wanted to know about his own future especially since she told him of his death by protecting Izayoi and their child.

He was going to have to take this slow and work it out of her. The last thing he needed was for her to get tight lipped about it leaving him with no choice but to torture the information out of her. Or at least make her think he was going to torture her. Though before he got that far he'd start with what he already knew.

"You said I was going to die protecting Izayoi and my child," he started causing her to look back up at him. "why would I do such a thing?"

"I'm guessing because you love her and your child." She drew her brows deeply. "I mean why wouldn't you save them?"

"Because I don't love her." He pointed out. "She was available and accepting." He shrugged. "That's what women like her are for."

"Women like her?" She stared at him completely confused. "What do you mean?"

"A mistress, a whore, a concubine, whatever you want to title her." He shrugged again.

She wasn't expecting that at all. Did Toga really not love Izayoi? From all the stories she heard he did and that she was his greatest love. If that wasn't true why didn't the story say otherwise? Then again the story did come from Myoga so who knew if he was lying or not. He wasn't the kind to stick around especially when there was danger close by. Maybe she should have asked Sesshoumaru the true story then again it wasn't like he'd tell her anyway.

"Oh I was under the impression you loved her." She nodded at him.

"I could never love a woman like that." He nodded. "She's too free with herself as women like her are."

"So what kind of woman could you love?" She drew her brows deeply as she stared at him. "I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"I really couldn't say." He shrugged dismissively. "I've never loved a woman before."

"So it's true then." She nodded at him. "Sesshoumaru told me once that his kind didn't know how to love only how to be loyal." She elaborated at the arched brow he was giving her.

"It sounds reasonable enough for our kind but not entirely true." He nodded as he realized she just gave her secret away. She wasn't a seer of the future that could change it; she was from the future. However he was going to keep that knowledge to himself for the time being. "And I find it quite interesting that you have had conversations with my son and yet you live."

She smiled lightly at that. "Ah well he eventually gave up trying to kill me and we came to something of a truce."

He rose both brows at that. "Oh and what kind of truce did he agree to?"

She suddenly scowled and looked down at her lap. "Um… well… we're getting into that dangerous territory but if you don't tell him I don't see where the harm in telling you would be." She looked back up at him.

"I have no reason to tell him anything he doesn't need to know." He nodded. "Especially since he seems to know it all and I know nothing."

She couldn't help but giggle at that. "Yes he does seem to think he knows it all." She agreed. "Alright our truce was that he would stop trying to kill me and I would take care of his ward."

"Trying to kill you?" His eyes widened. "You mean he never succeeded?"

"No he did once but..." She trailed off and scowled at herself. She almost slipped and told him about his tomb and the Tessaiga. "Well I survived," she looked back up a him. "which is obvious since I'm sitting here with you."

She was good he had to give her credit for not losing focus on why she couldn't tell him what she knew even if he already knew her secret. "So he killed you once and you survived; was it because of your miko powers?" He watched as she cut her eyes to the handle of Tessaiga then back up to his face.

"I see." He smirked as he locked stares with her.

"What?" She stared at him eyes slightly widened. "What do you see?"

"Tessaiga saved you." He wasn't sure if he was right or not but he said it like he was. When her eyes widened even further he couldn't help but smirk. It was turning out that this girl was as easy to read as a book. "So I saved you with Tessaiga then."

She mentally scolded herself for not paying better attention to what she was saying. Although she didn't say anything about Tessaiga so how would he figure out the sword saved her? "No you didn't save me." She shook her head.

"Ah that's right I'm supposedly dead." He snorted. "So Tessaiga saves you from Sesshoumaru killing you," he eyed her critically. "how is that possible when Tessaiga isn't a life saving sword."

"I don't know." She shrugged trying to keep an outer calm against the panic welling up in her. Her memories of that day in the tomb were suddenly growing hazy and she was sure it was because the more she told the inu the more it was changing the future.

"Well I highly doubt Sesshoumaru would just hand it over to you to protect yourself." He arched a brow at her. "Or did you steal it and he tried to kill you to get it back?"

"Do I look like the sort of person that would be capable of stealing anything from Sesshoumaru? Least of all the sword he coveted so badly?"

"Now why would Sesshoumaru not have Tessaiga?" He questioned showing the barest hint of being shocked. "If I were dead as you say then I would leave it to no other but him." He pointed out knowingly.

"No you left it to your other son." She nodded with a small scowl feeling her memories become even more hazy and not just the one in the tomb. All of her memories with Inuyasha were becoming less clear the more she talked. She was going to have to stop this before she erased Inuyasha from existence which is exactly where she felt this was going.

"Ah yes the child I've produced with Izayoi." He nodded. "Let me tell you where I have a problem with what you're saying. She is my whore and that's all she'll ever be whether she has my child or not." He pointed out knowingly. "Now this child we share will be a bastard for she is not my mate, or wife, or whatever else you humans would call us. I have no intentions on taking this child from her or raising it or having it as part of my pack. Nor do I intend on allowing it any status beyond the bastard it will be."

"Um…" She started with brows drawn deeply. "Something's wrong." She looked up at him as the memories of a silver haired boy with little doggy ears on his head started turning gray and fuzzy.

"What?" He drew his brows at the panic he could see building up within her eyes.

"The future it's changing." She nodded. "The more I tell you the less I'm remembering."

"Remembering?" He eyed her carefully. "What do you mean remember? Have you experienced this future you speak of?"

She cringed and nodded. "I'm from the future." She whispered and looked down at her lap. "We're erasing the future I know."

"So you finally admit your from the future." He nodded curtly at her stricken face. "You talked of your interactions with my son as if they were real instead of the hypothetical of a seer." He pointed out. "Now I must decide what to do about this seeing that our conversation thus far is altering the time in which you come from."

"Let me go back." She nodded. "Before we erase it completely and Inuyasha never comes to exist." She frowned sadly. "He's a jerk but he has a good heart. He doesn't deserve to be erased before he even comes to be."

"Ah so you loved him then." He pointed out as he watched her face closely seeing the truth in her strangely colored eyes.

"I did." She admitted. "He was my first love even if we we're never anything more than friends."

"Alright I will allow him to live." He nodded. "However just know that even if I allow his life to be spared that doesn't mean your memories will return to what they once were." His eyes hardened determinedly. "For I have no intentions of allowing myself to die for this bastard child you care for so much. I will summon Izayoi away and have her secluded and protected elsewhere in secret so she can birth our child without threat of death." Though he wouldn't really do that; what did he care if the woman and her child died or not?

"Tha..." She started with a nod only to suddenly draw her brows deeply. She tilted her head as she stared at the man across from her. "Um… who are you?"

He arched a brow at that realizing he had just erased her entire memory of the future with his last thought. So apparently he wasn't going to save the woman and his child which was fine with him. A bastard child and a whore weren't worth his life. "And who are you?" He questioned back deciding to see where this turn of events would take them.

"Kagome." She nodded with a shy smile.

"Well Kagome you may call me Toga." He bowed his head at her.

"Toga." She gave a small bow back. "You wouldn't mind telling me where I'm at or how I got here would you?"

"Hmm…" He hummed. "Tell me girl what do you remember?"

She drew her brows deeply at that. "Well I was in the well house looking for my cat," she nodded up at him. "I got startled and fell into the well. I don't remember anything after that." She shrugged.

"Well I found you unconscious in the bottom of the well and brought you here to keep you safe." He nodded. "Where you are is within my lands in the western domain."

She continued to stare at him completely confused. "Western domain?" She questioned. "Where's that? It's not anywhere near Tokyo is it?"

What or where was this Tokyo? "Tokyo?" He arched a brow. "What is this Tokyo?" When she giggled at him he let a small smile grace his lips. It was a very nice sounding giggle after all.

"Tokyo is a city; it's where I live." She nodded. "You can't miss it it's one of the biggest cities in Japan."

"Well we're in Japan currently however I've never seen or heard of this Tokyo place." He nodded. "Tell me Kagome what year do you think it is?"

She furrowed her brows at the odd question. "2005 of course." She nodded as she stared at him really taking in his appearance for the first time. "Are you in a play or something is that why you're dressed like that?"

His eyes widened at her answer; 2005 that was still over seven hundred years away. Now how was he suppose to tell her what year it was and not have her get hysterical about it. She'd probably unleash her powers in her hysteria and purify everything within a thousand yards of her. Not him of course but who knew who or what was out there that didn't deserve to die because of her hysteria.

Then again she didn't seem the hysterical type or she didn't before he erased her memories. He had to wonder how she reacted the first time she found herself in a different time the time which held his second son. Clearly she overcame her shock but the question of how she dealt with it was a problem. She was kind of cute and endearing and he'd really hate to have to kill her because of a shock. It was after all his fault she lost her memories of her past and his son's future.

He sighed deeply and shook his head. There was no help for it he was just going to have to save Izayoi and his son. Not that he would do more than send an few escorts for her and have her relocated to a secret location until the child was born. As long as she and the child survived and he didn't die in the process was all that mattered.

"So now that you know can you take me back to the well so I can go back?" Kagome sighed deeply. "I don't want to risk changing the future too much." She nodded.

"Oh?" He arched a brow at that. "Am I alive in your memories?"

"Yes." She answered with a small nod of her head and a furrow of her brows. "Why wouldn't you be?"

This was getting rather interesting. He could manipulate the future just with a thought and know the outcome before it happened. If he didn't like the outcome he could rethink his future decisions and change everything. Not that he would alter the future too much but enough where he was still in control of his lands and held his power.

"Well that's good to know." He nodded.

"And that's all you really should know." She nodded back.

Be that as it may it wasn't all he was going to find out or test. It was time to play with the future and see what he could manipulate and change. His ambers glowed at the possibilities as he stared at her and went for the most extreme.

Kagome's eyes snapped wide as she stared at him her deep blues filling with tears. "Please don't."

_'Interesting.'_ He thought to himself as he thought about clearing his lands of all humans save for Izayoi and her child; just to keep the girl's memories somewhat in tact. "Alright." He nodded and took a different route to altering the future and watched as her tears dried instantly.

"Toga-sama," she sighed. "I need your advice."

"Oh and what advice would that be?" He arched a brow at her.

She looked down and fiddled with the hem of her shirt for a moment in quiet contemplation. "Well it's about Sesshoumaru," she looked up at him. "he never comes home and I know he's out there cheating on me. So I was wondering if you could either talk to him or break our mating bond."

He wasn't surprised at the end result of mating her to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wasn't the stay at home type but he was the loyal type so he knew he wouldn't be cheating on her. Which meant if he joined his pompous son to this girl he'd never get any grand children out of the union. So mating her to Sesshoumaru was out but what about mating her to his other son?

His eyes widened as her posture changed causing her to slump deeply in the shoulders as her body thinned until she was well underweight. Dark circles hung heavy under her eyes and she had four perfectly straight claw mark scars across her cheek. Was his second son such a horrible being that he would beat this girl were they joined?

"Kagome," he started causing her to flinch. "why is he beating you?"

Kagome sighed deeply as tears fell from her eyes. "Because you joined us even though he told you he loved another." She slumped even further as a heartbroken sob escaped her throat. "He thinks I forced you to join us so it's my fault Kikyo married another."

He cringed at that not liking that at all so mating her to his second child was out. He watched in wonder as she returned to her normal self. Now what if he took her as his own as another mistress?

Again her features changed to exactly the same as they were just moments ago with even more indecent clothing and without the scars on her cheek. However what she did have was fresh scratch marks across her neck and several bruises on her chest, legs, and arms. "Who did this to you?" He growled coldly and watched as she flinched back from him. He knew it wasn't him being he wasn't the type to ever hurt a woman for any reason.

"No one." She whispered and kept her eyes locked down onto her lap.

"Kagome." He growled wanting an answer. "Tell me now."

She again flinched and slumped further. "You did." She whispered and steeled herself in ready for the hit that was to come.

He would never; she had to be lying. "Why would I hurt you like that?" He questioned trying to wrack his brain for a reason.

She shook her head. "I can't say." She whispered fearfully.

He wasn't liking this at all whatever the reason for his actions and he was sure someone was lying and leaving her to take the blame. Therefore taking her as his mistress was out if this was what it was going to be. Now what if he took her to mate instead? Not that he would really but just what if where would that lead him in the future?

Again her appearance changed to the point she was practically glowing causing her to look up at him and smile hugely. "And what has you so happy?" He questioned with a smirk.

"I can't tell you." She smiled. "It might mess up the future and this is too good to ruin."

"Is that so?" He questioned as he stared at her. "Tell me Kagome how long have you and I been together?"

"I guess there's no harm in answering that question." She smiled lovingly at him. "You and I have been together for almost a year now." She nodded.

"And how far into the future is it before you and I come together?"

"I don't think I should answer that." She drew her brows deeply with a nod at him.

He gave a small tilt of his head. "I don't see why there should be a problem with answering that question. If it's meant to be then so it shall."

She looked down at her lap in thoughtful contemplation for a moment. "I guess." She agreed then looked back up at him and answered his question. "About two-hundred years from now."

That was a long time… well in a sense anyway. So in about two-hundred years he takes her to mate and from the looks of things she's even happier then when she first arrived here. So if she was that happy did that mean he was as well?

He found all this to be rather interesting. Life with his two sons especially his youngest wasn't so great for her. Life as his mistress was just as bad. However life as his mate seemed to make her the happiest yet. Not that her happiness mattered that much currently but in the future it must in order for him to mate her and make her glow like that.

A thought suddenly struck him as he stared at her. "Do I keep my title and my lands when we come together?"

"Of course you do." She drew her brows. "Why wouldn't you? You're Inu no Taishou the great dog general."

Well that was a good thing.

"Actually…" She started then trailed off. "No I shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?" He stared at her. "What is it Kagome?"

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Well I suppose I can tell you as long as I keep the details down to a minimum." She smiled proudly at him. "The whole of your future that I know of; you remain on top." She nodded. "Even into the time I come from."

Well now that didn't sound half bad. Now the question was would he retain all that even if he didn't take her to mate? There was only one way to find out; decide not to take her. He watched as that glow she had moments ago faded and she looked to be the exact same girl she was when he found her.

"Do you think you can take me back to the well now?" She questioned a little nervously.

"In due time." He nodded curtly at her. "Just tell me this," he ordered. "do I still retain my lands and power in the future?"

"I shouldn't." She shook her head. "The timeline shouldn't be played with."

"Ah but your very existence in a different time is playing with the timeline." He pointed out. "So any questions you answer shouldn't change much of anything."

She couldn't argue with that but it was still not really wise to play with time like this.

"It's a simple yes or no." He pointed out still sensing her hesitation. "Do I keep my power and title in the future?"

"No." She shook her head.

"So I lose it then." He nodded to himself not liking that at all. It seemed the only way to obtain a perfect future was to mate this girl. So now the question was if he had to mate her could he do it now or did he have to wait? Would his power over the lands increase the sooner he made her his?

He wasn't power hungry for world domination or anything like that. He just wanted to ensure a good future for himself and Sesshoumaru. Especially since they were going to live for a long time to come and he didn't want to have to struggle for survival… ever. Again it would only take a decided thought to find out.

He watched her and nothing seemed to change about her. "Kagome are you and I together in the future?"

She drew her brows deeply at his odd question. "How would I know? I can't see the future other than what I know from falling into the well from my time."

Well now that wasn't what he was expecting at all. Though it did make sense. If he took her now it would mean the future with the two of them had yet to be created. Which meant there was too much doubt as to which way things would play out from this point.

So it was decided that in two-hundred years time he would mate this girl. He had a legacy to uphold after all. "Are you ready to return?" He questioned and watched as she once again began to glow with her happiness.

She smiled happily as she stood up. "Yes."

He stood up as well and held his hand out to her. "Alright lets get you home for I'm sure I'm not happy with your absence."

She placed her hand in his and stepped close to him. "You never are."

He pulled her close against him to see how it was going to feel in the future and decided that it wasn't so bad. She smelled nice, had pretty eyes, and her skin was rather soft. Though he really hoped there was more to her than that that kept his attention. Which he was sure there was for why else mate her? Clearly she had something to offer that ensured his power and rule.

"Tell me Kagome how do my sons fare with you as my mate?" He walked her to the entrance of the cave.

"Inuyasha doesn't much care and Sesshoumaru is as anal retentive about it as ever." She shrugged.

He drew his brows deeply at that. "What does that mean?"

"Oh you know all bark and no bite." She nodded.

"I see." He smiled at her. "I'm assuming he tells me what a fool I am and how much he dislikes you."

"Pretty much." She giggled and pressed closer to him. "He's easy enough to ignore since all he really cares about is being the strongest youkai ever." She smiled hugely at him. "Though he just can't ever seem to beat daddy."

"Well that's good to know." He shook his head at the confirmation that Sesshoumaru would always be the same pompous ass he was now. "Let's get you back," he nodded down at her. "hold on."

"Okay." She nodded back and wrapped her arms around his waist holding tight. "Ready."

He wrapped his arm around her then leapt into the air heading for the well so she could return home to him.

xx

"Here we are." Toga pointed out as they landed in front of the well.

Kagome kept her arms wrapped around him and nodded at the well. "Yep."

He stared down at her and arched his brow highly. "You don't wish to return?"

"No I do." She looked up at him. "It's just that," she looked away and frowned. "it's going to be a long time until you meet me and I feel bad knowing that you're going to be alone for so long."

"Ah yes but two hundred years in my life is not but the blink of an eye." He gently rubbed her back to reassure her.

"A slow blink." She answered as she again looked up at him. "I love you Toga and it hurts my heart to think of how long you're going to be alone."

He was beginning to see why he would mate her. "Yes but I survive and as long as I know what lays ahead for me then I can handle two centuries."

She frowned at that. "I know but it still bothers me." She hugged him tighter. "I keep thinking of you all by yourself for year after year cold, unhappy, and alone."

He couldn't help but smirk at that. "Cold?"

"Not literally." She smiled lightly up at him. "I mean cold as in no one to hold you."

That made no sense to him at all and he wasn't going to try to make sense of it either. "I can assure you Kagome I'm not going to be cold or unhappy."

"But you will be alone." She nodded determinedly up at him.

He eyed her carefully feeling where she was going with this. "You cannot stay here."

"But…" She scowled.

"Iie Kagome," he pulled her away from him. "the future you and I create must be made then not now."

"Why?" She drew her brows deeply. "What difference will it make? I'm already with you; mated even." She then tilted her head to the side. "Shouldn't you be able to sense that?"

Now that she mentioned it he could and he had to wonder why he didn't earlier when he decided that he would take her to mate in the future. "I do." He nodded curtly.

"Well if we're mated and you said that once mated nothing could break our bond…" She trailed off and stared up at him wide eyed leaving him to fill in the rest.

"I doesn't work like that." He nodded knowingly. "If I decided right now to not mate you in the future then we won't be. That future hasn't come to pass and until it does it's not for certain."

"Alright then," she nodded easily seeing his point. "decide not to mate me right now and see if it changes anything." She ordered.

He arched a dark brow at that. "Alright." He conceded since he had been playing with the future so much already what was one more time? He mentally decided that he wasn't going to mate her and waited for her to lose her happy glow.

"Well?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared expectantly up at him after a few silent moments. "Did you do it?"

He drew his brows deeply as he stared at her. "Hai." He nodded and tried again and yet she still remained exactly the same.

"See," she nodded with a knowing grin. "you were right a mating bond can't be broken ever."

He eyed her carefully. "Kagome do you still remember the future?"

She drew her brows at that. "Of course I can; it's where I'm from after all."

"No I mean the time between this time and your own."

"Toga what are you talking about?" She questioned completely confused. "Do you mean a hundred years from now or two hundred or three or more?"

"Two hundred years from now; do you know what happened or is going to happen then?" He questioned getting a little irritated and worried. "Do I retain my lands and power from now until your time?"

"Of course you do." She sighed kind of annoyed that that was all he cared about. "Is that all you care about if so break our bond now and I'll go home and never see you again." She scowled and looked down at her feet. "If I'm just a means to an end then I don't want to be with you."

"If that was the case you wouldn't be as happy with me as you are." He easily countered.

"I guess." She agreed. "So there's no reason I can't stay here with you now so you're not alone."

He stared down into her wide filled with hope blue eyes and was instantly vanquished. That was it that was her allure that he couldn't ignore. It was her eyes; her big beautiful expressive eyes. Everything she had to say was right there in her eyes before she even said it.

"And what do you suppose is going to happen to the future if you remain here now?" He arched a brow at her.

She stared thoughtfully up at him for a long silent moment before she shrugged. "As far as I can see nothing."

"How far can you see?"

She drew her brows deeply. "Well all I really see is you, me, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru." She nodded.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes but WHAT do you see? What life is it we are living?"

"I don't know." She scowled. "I just know that we are together and you are as you have always been the great and powerful Inu no Taishou."

Alright now he had a clear grasp on what was going on. The final decision to mate her had apparently stuck and clearly a mating mark even trumped time. She could see the future on a small scope with him and his sons but not the details of said future. He had no doubt in his mind that if she remained there would be more than just the two of them and his two boys. For surely after two hundred years he would have impregnated her several times over. They should have an entire brood by that time if not several.

Maybe it was just his mating mark that was keeping her eyes open to such a small aspect of their future together. Meaning nothing was set in stone due to the fact that they were debating on where she should really begin her life with him. He sighed deeply as he stared at her and knew that her returning from whence she came was for the best. That was where she first fell into time, that was where he first met her and mated her, and that is where she belonged. As much as he had played with time for his own selfish reasons he wasn't going to keep tempting the hands of fate.

"So can I stay?"

He looked down at her when she pulled him from his thoughts. "No Kagome you have to go back." He reached up and palmed her cheek. "Your beginning is there not here and your view of the future is too slight to chance fate. You're already doing so by being in more times than your own it is not wise to continue to temp it." He was speaking more to himself then he was her knowing full well that what he had done was wrong. Yet he had to argue that she was brought back to him for a reason and perhaps that reason was to save his life.

"But…" She started to argue.

"Iie, you know I'm right." He nodded down at her. "I'll be fine and you'll see me where you know me best." He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Be well Kagome and I'll see you in two hundred years." Then before she could respond to that he picked her up and dropped her into the well.

Her shocked expression the last thing he saw as the blue light took her way he smiled to himself. In two hundred years from today she would appear in the bottom of an old well where he'd be waiting. Those big blue eyes of hers would stare up at him from the bottom upset that he sent her back when she clearly wanted to stay.

He would jump in and collect her from the bottom and once out of the well she'd yell at him for sending her back. He'd stand by his decision for it was the right thing to do especially after he had played with time as he did. She'd eventually agree with him even if she didn't like it and then tell him her big news the news that had her glowing so brightly; she was pregnant. He would debate on telling her he knew when she saw him in the distant past just to see her expression.

Yes that is how his future would play out and with what he knew he would make decisions that would lead to that future. For after all the future had yet to become and until it had come to pass and became history anything was possible. He grinned to himself then set off for home to begin the necessary planning to make sure the future Kagome told him of was the future he was going to get.

The future was his and in it a little miko was waiting for him to make her his to begin the cycle anew.

* * *

_**Alpha Bitch:**_

She gasped and stiffened against the pain and glared up at him. "Now I know where Sesshoumaru gets his sadistic behavior from." She bit out only to stiffen and hiss through her teeth when he touched the wound on her hip. "Look…" She tried a third time only to grind her teeth when he touched her last wound. "Dammit Toga I'm a miko I can heal myself!"

"Well it's done now and you will watch your language." He growled at her.

"My language is the least of my worries at the moment especially when SOMEONE is torturing me for no good reason." She glared at him.

"I am not torturing you I'm healing you." He nodded curtly.

"Oh no," she pointed a finger in his face. "I saw you smiling when you stuck your dirty poison claws in my hip."

"Dirty?" He questioned aghast. "My claws most certainly aren't dirty."

She snorted at that. "Says you and just so…" She trailed off at the sound of a baby crying. "Oh Izayoi!" She gasped and looked up at the woman watching the two of them. "Sorry I completely forgot about you; are you okay?"

Izayoi gave a small silent nod as she cradled Inuyasha closer to her chest. "I'm just a little tired." She whispered a little confused as to the relationship between this woman and the demon she loved. It almost felt as if they were more than friends but that couldn't be possible Toga swore he loved her.


End file.
